prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pineoctopus
Rita's newest plan was to set up a trap for the Power Rangers using a carnival in Angel Grove. Several Putties, disguised as clowns, were at the carnival and they kept an eye on the teens. Finster created Pineoctopus and trained him as well. Pineoctopus as already at the carnival, disguised as Pineapple the Clown. Zack had been goofing around on stiles as Kimberly, Billy, and Jason watched, along with a "clown". Zack had started dancing and fell to the ground. The four teens decided to check out the rest of the carnival and walked away. The "clown" looked very sad. Pineapple the Clown walked up to the clown and told him not to worry. They would get them - they would get them all. Pineapple the Clown laughed hysterically. A few moments later, Pineapple the Clown was giving a juggling demonstration as Billy, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly watched. Trini and her cousin, Sylvia walked up. When Pineapple the Clown was finished juggling, he asked if anyone else would like to try. Pineapple the Clown looked right at Sylvia and she was about to step forward, but Billy beat her. Billy started juggling. Bulk & Skull walked up and started giving Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy a hard time. The eggs Billy had been juggling landed on Bulk's and Skull's heads. Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Sylvia, Billy, and Jason laughed. Jason noticed a gymnastics demonstration and pointed it out to his friends. They all started to leave, but Sylvia hung back. Sylvia wanted to stay with Pineapple the Clown. Trini reminded Sylvia that they needed to stick together. Trini suggested they go see some gymnastics and then come back and see Pineapple. Sylvia gave Pineapple a sad wave and Pineapple returned the wave, telling her see you later. Moments later, Sylvia was watching Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and a clown forming a human pyramid. Pineapple walked up to her and stood by Sylvia. Pineapple kept nodding his head that they should leave. Sylvia left holding Pineapple the Clown's hand. They walk through the fair grounds. Eventually Pineapple the Clown stopped and began performing a magic trick for Sylvia. Trini had caught up to them and told Sylvia they had promised to stick together. Pineapple the Clown tried to grab Sylvia and told Trini that Sylvia was staying with him. Trini stood protectively in front of Sylvia and told Pineapple to back off. Sylvia quickly stood in front of Pineapple the Clown asked Trini not to hurt him. Pineapple sprinkled some dust on Sylvia, which turned her into a cardboard cutout. Pineapple acted like he was surprised and covered his mouth mockingly. Pineapple the Clown then took off. Trini realized the carnival was a trap and found her friends to let them know. Trini took Sylvia to Billy's lab. Jason grabbed a megaphone and warn the people that the carnival was a trap. The grounds emptied quickly. Soon it was just Billy, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly. Several clowns began walking towards them. The clowns soon revealed themselves to be Putties. Pineapple the Clown lured Billy away. Pineapple told Billy if he wanted to save Sylvia he needed to follow him. Jason, Zack, and Kimberly battled the Putties as Billy followed Pineapple. Billy soon lost track of Pineapple. Pineapple pop out from behind Billy. Billy spotted him in a mirror and ducked out of the way as Pineapple sprinkle dust. Pineapple vanished. A Putty was turned into cardboard instead of Billy. Eventually all the Putties are defeated by the four teens. Pineapple the Clown pops up in front of Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy, making Kimberly scream. Pineapple told them no more clowning around and melted into the ground, revealing his monster form - Pineoctopus. Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason morphed. Several more Putties arrived, along with Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt. Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Red Ranger battled the Putties. During the battle, Pineoctopus and Goldar slipped away to the park. After defeating the Putties, the four Rangers teleported to the park. Goldar battled them. Goldar had knocked them to the ground, when Pineoctopus arrived with Baboo and Squatt. Pineoctopus not to finish off the Rangers. Pineoctopus wanted to turn them into cardboard. Pineoctopus sprinkled dust on the four Rangers. The Rangers' suit protected them from the dust. The dust caused Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar to sneeze and they eventually vanished. Pineoctopus did not give up when his dust did not work. He was confident the Rangers were doomed and he would be the one to destroyed them. Pineoctopus blasted the four Rangers. Pineoctopus told them to give up and make it easy on themselves. He also used his tentacles to knock the Rangers around. Yellow Ranger arrived to let the rest of the Rangers know that Alpha 5 had restored Sylvia. Pineoctopus overheard their conversation and told them big deal. Sylvia had only been the bait. The Rangers summon their zords. Pineoctopus battled the zords and had a difficult time. Pineoctopus managed to fire at Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Triceratops Dinozord soon had hooks wrapped into Pineoctopus and Mastodon Dinozord froze him. The zords were then formed into the Megazord. The Megazord in tank mode fired at Pineoctopus. The Megazord then went into battle mode and fired at Pineoctopus once more. Pineoctopus was destroyed. The Rangers had been battling a giant Mutitis with Dragonzord and Megazord. During the battle, Mutitis spray toxic foam on Megazord and Dragonzord. The Rangers were ejected and land on an island demorph. They quickly discovered they didn't have their communicators or power coins. Jason suggested they explore the island and they did. They ran into Quagmire but he vanished as soon as he heard the name Rita. Suddenly an image of Goldar's face appears in the sky. He asks them if they lost their precious power coins? You'll soon lose more than that! Pineoctopus, Pudgy Pig, Eye Guy, Snizzard, and Shellshock appear. Kimberly points the monsters out. Zack is not happy. Oh great! No coin, a tone deaf little person, and an island full of monsters. Trini points out they are monsters they have already destroyed. Pineoctopus, Pudgy Pig, Eye Guy, Snizzard, and Shellshock race towards the teens. Jason shouts that they are attacking. The teens get into fight positions. Pineoctopus, Eye Guy, Snizzard, Shellshock, and Pudgy Pig are almost at them when they suddenly vanish. Billy comments that was weird - they disappeared. Tommy asks what kind of place is this? Goldar replies a place where nothing is what it seems except the danger. Welcome to the Island of Illusion.